


Forevermore

by dersiteprince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Gen, Sadstuck, god tier dave, just death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersiteprince/pseuds/dersiteprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew you that one day you were doomed to fail, doomed to mess up somehow and with that one simple mistake fuck up the whole session altogether. You just didn't think it would happen so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> just a little sadstuck i did during fourth period

You look down at your hands. You're shaking badly, tears falling one by one at first, then in a steady trickle down your cheeks and on to your hands and shirt. It was funny, in a way.. You knew that one day you were doomedto fail, doomed to mess up somehow and with that one simple mistake fuck up the whole session altogether. You just didin't think it would happen so soon.

You hadn't thought about the mistake you were doomed to repeat, no matter how many times you tried to stop it. You'd seen in dreambubbles how many Daves hd died trying, how many Daves had made the same mistake, even though they had tried to change the outcome of their own doomed session.

You had thought you'd be able to avoid that same mistake, to hopefully have a session that would be succesful. But you'd thought too soon.

Your wole body shook now as you slid down against one of the trees on Jade's land. You held a hand to your stomach, feeling stickiness and warmth of the blood through your clothes. You'd tried to save her. To help get he from those winged dog things, whatever they were, to bring her back to John's evil mom to have her bring Jade back to life.

You were so _stupid_. All the doomed Daves had warned you, had told you that when the time came to _not_ go after her. But you hadn't listened. Jade was your friend and you couldn't just let those things taker her.

You coughed hard, a bit of blood coming out as well. Fuck. The pain from the wound in your stomach was still bleeding and you could feel it slowly trickling down your body and on to the cold dirt ground beneath you.

"This is a just death, isn't it?" You manage out before coughing once again. One of your best friends, Karkat, had been there with you when it had happened. You'd been protecting him from dying. After all, if he died again, he wouldn't've been able to be brought back again.

"You idiot.. You stupid idiot.." Karkat was on his knees next to you, hands on your shoulders as tears streamed down his cheeks. "You should've let me die! You're needed more than I am in this fucking game. I did my part and you... You just had to go and do that!!"

You give a slightly forced chuckle, giving the other a small, bloody smile. "Hey.. You know fucking things up is my specialty."

Karkat's eyes widened and he punched your sholder hard. "You fucking idiot!"

Your vision was beginning to get blurry and you let out a mumbled "ow". Karkat rested his head on your shoulder as you closed your eyes. Your breaths were coming slower now and you could feel your heart slowngdown.

"Hey Karkat.. Rescue Jade and..take care of John for me..okay?"

"I will, I p-promise." You heard the other sniffle loudly. You chuckled lightly.

It really seemed as if you were forever destined to make the same mistake of saving your friends, no matter what point in time, no matter what timeline. You could feel that tears were going down your cheeks again. At least... At least you'd be able to finally see Bro again.

"Thanks."

And with that, you let out your final breath, never to wake again.


End file.
